Anxiety
by symph0ny
Summary: Stephen and Jack are captured. Stephen is tormented as he anticipates an interogations. ONE SHOTLight JackStephen


Anxiety

Author's Note: This is my first time writing Master and Commander. I have yet to read the entire series, I'm still making my way through the 1st, have seen the movie several times, but still getting through the books. Anyways, I don't own either character, Patrick O'Brian does. This was inspired by a picture Steampunk-girl drew on DeviantArt.

Encompassing darkness all around them. The cold, pale figure could only huddle in the corner, eyes wide, and alert. His mind couldn't even register sleep. His body shook with occasional tremors from lack of sleep as his mind was tormented and made worse by the lack of laudanum. He couldn't even acknowledge the presence of the bigger man who could only watch the other with absolute worry and concern.

A deafening silence was all they heard since they had been thrown into this retched place. The silence would only be broken by the '_tap…tap…tap',_ of a soldier's boots coming down the halls. Then came the screams of anguish from the unfortunate fellow who would be dragged away, or thrown into a cell. Every time those horrible boots came down their way, Stephen could only shake, eyes wide, breath catching in his chest. Every time, Jack would take the other into some sort of embrace, unable to see his friend in such an unbearable state.

How long had they been here? Days…weeks…months…? Time could hardly even be told anymore. All Stephen could realize was the sense of overwhelming tiredness that surrounded him, but the inability to sleep for fear of the '_tap…tap…tap…' _of a guard. Even the ache of hunger had long since left his mind. Thoughts plagued with flashbacks and other tormenting images, which were grossly exaggerated in his frail mind.

A violent tremor ran through his body. Jack Aubrey stared at the other, helplessly. He had often tried to comfort his friend, make him believe that things would work out and to not let this situation effect him so much. It was exactly what they wanted. But the doctor was always deaf to the man, he couldn't hear him…he could only fear. It wrenched at Jack's heart to see his friend in such a state of weakness. He slowly crawled forward and carefully pulled the doctor into his warm embrace.

There were very few things that broke into Stephen's mind at this point. Mere words could hardly be comprehended, or completely exaggerated in some way or another. But…this embrace quickly registered. Such a large, warm body with his arms wrapped around him. He could only cling to this warmth with everything he had, determined not to loose this warmth.

How long did they stay in this way, neither knew. Jack only knew he had to comfort his friend in any way possible, while Stephen could only cling to the warmth and try to hold on to what little of his mind he had left at this point. He was just starting to relax a little into the embrace…when he heard it. That terrible noise that made his eyes widen in terror, shoulders seize, and cling to Jack harder. Jack heard the sound too, and he too tightened his hold on his friend.

'_Tap…tap…tap'_

Those boots were coming down the halls again…that tense silence between the taps was unbearable! Where would this one stop? Who would be taken this time? Stephen could only shiver from fear as they drew ever closer.

'Tap…tap…tap' 

So close…coming closer…both prayed that the taps would not stop outside their door!

'Tap…tap…' 

Eyes widened, and Jack pulled his friend closer. They stopped! Dear Lord, they stopped! Stephen could feel the anxiety build up from deep within. They were just outside the door. His breathe quickened and his fingers tightened even more to the cloth, which embraced him. Please, let there be a cell across from theirs! Let this soldier be here for someone else! Please…

The sound of the latch! The screech of the lock turning in its tumblers. Their door was opening. Their fate was standing…just outside that door! The heavy door opened, and a crack of light filtered into their room. Stephen could see the light, despite Jack trying to block it with his body. He saw the light…he knew what was coming. He cast a terrified look up to the door.

He could only cry out in terror as the soldier stepped in…

-End


End file.
